


his shallow heart

by glitterprince



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Angst, Angsty Poetry, F/M, I love him, Poetry, also yes it's very short, cardan being emotionally vulnerable, i wrote this in june and forgot about it, idk where this even goes in canon but somewhere, like time wise it's a mystery, this is the only straight ship i will ever write, yes i always write angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterprince/pseuds/glitterprince
Summary: cardan is going through some Things and vents in the form of a poem.aka some more angsty poetry :)
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Kudos: 10





	his shallow heart

My shallow heart will always save me  
I never care a bit.  
I lie and steal and hurt and kill  
They love me anyway.

I scrawl your name like sandpaper  
It chafes away my soul  
I cry and scream and yet, and still,  
You’re always in my head.

You somehow find me every time  
I just want you to leave  
But you insist on hurting me  
With just the breaths you take.

Your eyes, your heart, your constant claim  
That I’m inferior  
I’m starting to believe you, Jude,  
I can’t do this alone.

This shallow heart will never save me  
For it is not my own.  
My heart is such a willful thing  
And I wish it were gone.


End file.
